


The Conduit Of Change Information

by EmerialynCodeVenice



Series: The Conduit Of Change Section [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Artwork Later, F/F, F/M, M/M, OC list, Side Stuff For The Conduit Of Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerialynCodeVenice/pseuds/EmerialynCodeVenice
Summary: For those who like list of the OCs or need visual representation like me, this is just a place to keep side stuff for The Conduit of Change.





	1. Artwork!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I thought to just make this OC character list for both your benefit and mine. I really don't want to forget any of the new characters--I got plans for them all!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the beautiful fanart done for this story! I have the links in the notes and the pictures in the actual chapter:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK AT THESE YOUTUBE VIDEOS MADE FOR THIS FIC. Amateur, I know, but I'm still proud lol: 
> 
>  
> 
> [Everything You Want (Connor/Markus) - Detroit: Become Human](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KfDQi_YMMvY)
> 
>  
> 
> [Rewrite The Stars (Connor/Markus) - Detroit: Become Human](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GMjdwgCDBj4)
> 
>  
> 
> [Fallen Angel (Connor/Markus) - Detroit: Become Human](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sNDONqkymRg)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter 8
> 
> CannibalNoir: [Connor's Appearance as the Conduit (with Chloe)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DjTc4G0VAAAd707.jpg:large)
> 
> Chapter 10
> 
> sara: [Connor's Appearance as the Conduit (Survivor From The Future)](https://imgur.com/a/oggQzkc)
> 
> ihatemyson for this hilarious little comic: [Signed Connor (uh, I mean The Conduit)](https://briefwonderlandcomputer.tumblr.com/post/176761660916/so-the-conduit-for-change-is-great)
> 
> Chapter 11
> 
> starcallerlilium: [The Conduit](https://imgur.com/L4P7U2r)
> 
> Dirkapitation: [Connor The Deviant Hunter and The Conduit Of Change (Who Is The Real Face?)](https://78.media.tumblr.com/8734b671189dd07cb7b252c037bda3cf/tumblr_messaging_pe49og6vIA1tyg647_1280.jpg)

Chapter 8

CannibalNoir:

 

Chapter 10

sara:

 

 

ihatemyson for this hilarious little comic that can be seen in its full glory in the link above:

  Chapter 11

starcallerlilium: 

 

Dirkapitation: 

                                                            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO MUCH again to all these wonderful artists!!!!! I'm BEYOND words on how grateful I am!!!


	2. Artwork!!!

Name: Lola

Appears In: Chapter 6

Model: PM700 (police android for patrolling, guarding, or observation)

Personality: Responsible and kind

Background: One of the androids stationed at the DCPD for nearly a decade. Named after Aurora "Lola" Baldwin; one of the first sworn female full-time police officers in 1908 who dedicated her life to helping troubled women. Fond and respectful of Connor as well as everyone in the precinct despite being ignored most of the time.

 

Name: Tessa

Appears In: Chapter 7

Model: ST200 (one of the first models made by CyberLife) "Hostess Chloe"

Personality: Serious and responsible

Background: Part of the Kamski Family and the eldest ST200. Aides Chloe around the house and specializes in creating clothing. Does not like Connor for some reason.

 

Name: Vanessa "Nessa"

Appears In: Chapter 7

Model: ST200 (one of the first models made by CyberLife) "Hostess Chloe"

Personality: Quirky and exuberant

Background: Part of the Kamski Family and the youngest ST200. Specializes in machinery and inventing things; designed the Sierra XYT 600. Something happened a decade ago that Chloe doesn't want to talk about. Wears a lab coat on a bikini for some reason.

 

Name: Kouichi

Appears In: Chapter 11

Model: JP500 (android meant for guarding and defense with Japanese appearance)

Position In Jericho: Head of Security

Personality: Fearful but eager to help

Background: Former guard to the Android Junkyard with the job to kill androids trying to escape or intruders attempting to steal parts from the area. Because of this, he grew anxious towards anything remotely dangerous, leading to his current stuttering and nervous complex. Despite, and perhaps because of, his fears, he is willing to help Jericho--particularly in building their security defenses.

 

Name: Robert "Bobbi"

Appears In: Chapter 11

Model: EN700 (android made for the purpose of architecture and engineering use; red-haired male wearing a blue uniform and checkered red/yellow scarf)

Position In Jericho: Head of Architecture

Personality: Optimistic and fashionable

Background: Former worker for Skyline Industries. With his particularly upbeat personality, he deviated before the others but refused to abandon his team. Even to the point of being thrown away and temporarily deactivated. Happy to be recruited, he is determined to not only bring Jericho up to safety standards, but transform it into the best and most _fashionable_ base a revolution could ask for.

 

Name: Nurse Christine

Appears In: Chapter 14

Model: MP600 (android made for medical applications; blonde female wearing a white uniform)

Position In Jericho: Head of Medical

Personality: Professional but empathetic

Background: Former assistant doctor for Stonecrest Memorial Hospital. Deviated when the doctor to operate on Cole Anderson was high on red ice. Despite knowing that there was little chance for the surgery to succeed, she went through with it anyway. Cole died and Nurse Christine was beaten by the doctors after Hank Anderson's complaint ruined them. She was put into a storage closet and forgotten as Stonecrest went out of business. 

 

Name: Amelia Stern

Referenced In: Chapter 22

Position In CyberLife: Current CEO

Personality: Industrious and calculating

Background: Daughter of Professor Amanda Stern, she helped found CyberLife with Elijah Kamski by handling the financial and more legal-related matters of the business. When Kamski left CyberLife, she retained relatively unchallenged control over the company. She is the true power that influences things like President Warren and the fate of androids. 


End file.
